


Counting Games

by an0neemouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: After care, BDSM, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Subdrop, Subspace, counting games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Chanyeol wants to play some counting games with Noni.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Counting Games

“Count.” 

“Huh?” 

“Start counting.”

Desperately she tries to shake the fog from her dopey brain and follow orders but nothing is connecting. Right now she’s not even sure she knows what numbers are much less what order they go in. She floats drunkenly on the edges of consciousness, wondering when the last time she actually passed out during breath play was. Her whole body feels like a limp noodle and her mind swims pleasantly. Orders? What orders? She’s far too blissed out to care. 

“Princess,” Chanyeol stops playing with her clit, the slow tortuous circles coming to an unceremonious end, “Focus, Noni. It’s time to count.”

She tries, she really does, but all that comes out of her mouth is a vague moan of protest. But then pain erupts on one of her breasts and she snaps back to the present with alarming speed. “Ah!”

“Count for me Princess.” 

“One!” 

“Good girl.” 

The touch resumes and she dissolves, shaking with pent up pleasure. “Please, Sir-”

“That’s not counting.” He tells her slowing and lightening his touch so that he’s barely tracing the rigid edges of her swollen clit. “Count for me, little slut and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

She wants to cry, she needs to cum so badly. He’s been alternating between edging her and choking her for what feels like an eternity already. And to make things worse she can’t remember the last time she came. It was sometime last week but she’ll be damned if she can remember which day. God, she needs it. “One.”

“Good.” 

He speeds up.

“Two.” 

She shivers and arches her hips seeking more. 

“Three.”

“Do you know what you’re counting to?”

“No!” 

He stops touching her altogether, pulling his hand away and revelling in her distressed cry. “I better tell you the rules then, shouldn’t I?”

“Please-” She moves her head listlessly against the sheets, the blindfold firmly in place and going nowhere. Tugging against the cuffs holding her hands above her head she tries in vain to break free. “Please-”

“Shh.” He soothes petting along her side. “You’re okay.”

“Please Sir, I need- I need- Ah!” She falls short when he tweaks one nipple. Hard. 

“Shush now and listen.” Chanyeol tells her switching to a more soothing touch, running his finger in circles over her nipple and listening to her cry turn into a moan. The sound is nearly musical and ever so arousing but the game is far more fun than any noises she may make so he pinches down again. “Be silent.”

As if a mute button were pushed Noni falls instantly and completely silent, sucking in a sharp breath. She arches trying to find his touch again but he’s gone. The moment hangs for an eternity. She’s just about to break her silence when his hot hands pet down her side again and she practically purrs with the touch. 

“Now, for the rules of this little game.” He says keeping his touch soothing but making sure to hit all her sensitive areas, enjoying watching her squirm and fight to remain silent. “I am going to continue touching you. I want you to count to twenty. You cannot cum until you have counted to my satisfaction. If you get too close before we get there I want you to snap once and I will stop for two minutes and then we’ll try again, do you understand.”

She nods thinking over the rules and making sure she can do as he is asking. 

“Give me a verbal answer Princess.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

With one hand he resumes playing with her nipples, with the other he slides down her stomach until he reaches her pussy again, parting her and then sliding his fingers along her slick wetness for the millionth time watching her shiver with it. “Good. Now, I want you to start counting.”

“One.”

Chanyeol smiles down at her and resumes circling her clit, moving just fast enough to drive her insane but not to tip her over the edge just yet. 

“Two. Three. Four. Fi-”

“Slower.” He orders speeding up his circle.

“Ah-” She moans and arches. “F-five”

“Good.”

“Six.” She’s shaking now, trying to focus on the number or anything other than how fucking good it feels. “Seven.”

Switching to two fingers he goes around the clit, alternating each time he comes to the very tip with a slow squeeze of her nipple. 

“Eight.” She pants and moans, hips searching for more. “Nine.” 

Leaning down he sucks her second nipple into his mouth and lavishes it with his tongue just as she pants out the number ten. 

“Ten.” She wants to cry. “Please, Sir-”

He gives her nipple a hard suck and then lets go. “Keep counting.”

“Eleven.” She sucks in a steading breath. “Twelve.”

“Good girl.” 

“Thirteen.” Her thighs shiver as she flexes trying to get closer to his fingers. “Fourteen.”

“You’re so fucking close, aren’t you?” He flicks his fingers back and forth increasing the stimulation and watching her moan. 

Even though it’s a rhetorical question she nods. “Fifteen. Sixteen-”

“Slow down.” 

“Seventeen.” She whimpers. “Eighteen.”

He pulls away his hand. “I said slow down.”

“No!” She arches and tugs at her bonds feeling the delicious pull against her wrists and ankles. “No! Please- Please Sir! Please, I’ll do anything-”

“I know you will.” Chanyeol touches her again, feather light. “Start counting.”

“Nineteen-”

“From the beginning again.”

“No-” Noni sobs. 

“From the beginning, Princess or you won’t be allowed to cum.”

The prospect of not cumming is unthinkable so she does the only thing she can, she starts over at the beginning. “One.”

“Good girl.” 

The praise goes straight to her head. “Two.”

“My good little slut.” He lightly pinches her clit and watches her pant. “My good little fuck toy. Keep going.”

“Th-three.” She shivers and pulls her hips back, trying to ignore how much she wants it. “Four.”

He leans down and nips at her nipple, resuming play with the other one. 

“Five.” She hurts it feels so good. It’s terrible and wonderful all at the same time and all she knows is she needs to cum. “Six.”

He nibbles on her nipple, flicking over her clit, tracing its swollen edges. 

“Seven.” She’s truly going to go mad. That’s all there is to this. “Eight.”

“Count faster.” 

Oh sweet relief! “Nine. Ten. Eleven-”  
“Slower.”

She sobs a little behind her blindfold. “Twelve.”

“Such a good girl.” He pinches her nipple hard. “You are such a good slut taking everything I give you.”

“Thirteen.” She nods miserably. Her need to cum hurts now. “Fourteen.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum. Maybe I should just keep playing.” 

“Fifteen.” Hot tears wet the blindfold. “Please- Sixteen.”

“Maybe I should keep you tied up and play with you for hours on end.”

“Seventeen!” She gasps when he pinches her nipple and twists, the gasp quickly turning into a cry of distress. “Eighteen!”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He moves his fingers on her clit even faster, finger tips flat as they work continuously over the swollen little bundle of nerves. 

“Nineteen-” She shivers, hips stuttering. She’s so close- “Please, Sir-”

“Count the last one.” He tells her never once letting up. 

“Twenty! Please! Please Sir!”

“Please what?” 

“Oh god! Please, I need to cum!” 

“What are you asking me?” He continues to torture her, feeling the built up pressure every time he pinches her nipple and every time his fingers pass over her clit two at a time. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll let you.”

“Please sir, may I please cum?” She’ll cry if he says no. She’ll cry and never stop. 

“Cum for me.” 

“Thank you, Sir!” 

She dissolves. It takes another minute to get there but she falls apart, shaking and crying her way into an earth shattering orgasm as everything that’s in her pulls up tight only to fly apart into every corner of the universe. Lights burst behind her closed eyes and her breath disappears. Every muscle in her shakes with the effort to hold herself together through the after shocks as Chanyeol continues to torment her, stimulating her far past what feels good. “No! Oh god no! Please Sir! Please!”

“Cum again.” He keeps going. 

“I can’t!”

“You can.” His fingers move faster. 

“Ah!” She cums again, the contraction of muscles hurting even while it feels amazing. She shakes and pulls at her bonds. She can’t breathe, can’t think, can only cum again for him a third time, mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

“God you’re sexy like this.” 

“Please-” 

He does stop then but almost as soon as his fingers are gone they’re replaced with the cold plastic of one of their vibrators. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“No-”

“Yes.” 

And he turns it on, amping up the power until she can feel yet another orgasm building in her. 

“Oh god-”

“Cum for me little slut.” He tells her moving the vibe in circles. “Cum like the good little fuck toy we both know you are.”

She does, shaking through yet another orgasm and then actually screaming when he pinches her nipple and keeps going. “No! No more! Please! Oh fuck!”

Shifting how he’s holding the vibrator he pushes himself up and between her spread legs. “I want you to cum while I’m fucking you.”

The telltale build continues, her entire being pulling to yet another painful point just as he’s pushing in, adjusting where her legs are by unhooking them from the ties and throwing them over his shoulders for a deeper penetration. “Sir- Ah! Sir-”

“Cum for me.” He fucks her hard and fast, doubling her over so that he hits her g-spot with every thrust. 

She can’t take it anymore and she cums again, gasping and twitching, tugging at the cuffs on her wrists as her legs shake uncontrollably while he continues to fuck her senselessly. “Please-”

“Almost-” He cums, doing a little shivering of his own as he pushes in as far as he can and cums. “God you’re sexy.”

“Please sir-”

He turns off the vibrator and tosses it aside. “You’re such a good girl.”

She can’t think, can’t move as he cleans her and peppers her face with kisses, petting back her hair before flipping her over, arms still tied, to trace his fingers gently over the sweaty skin of her back. 

“Rest a minute, sweetheart.” 

“Hnnn-” She tugs her bonds.

“I know but I’m not done with you.” He says in answer to her unspoken question.

“Huh?” 

He chuckles low, able to hear how dopey she’s feeling right now. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Bu-”

“Rest.” Chanyeol tells her settling in next to her. “You’ve got 10 minutes, then I’m gonna edge you again.”

She doesn’t know whether to safe word or thank him so she settles on crying instead. One thing’s for sure, there isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell she’s saying her safeword.


End file.
